The video game industry has expanded over the years to include large segments of the general population. Among the most popular products in the video game industry are games that simulate racing and flying. Some games are focused directly on racing or flying, and others include ancillary vehicle piloting. Some video game consoles thus include piloting components in addition to a standard game controller, mouse, or keyboard. For example, some video consoles are available with foot pedals, steering wheels, flight sticks, and other accessories. As video games have become more sophisticated, the demand for more realistic environments in which to operate them has also increased.
Typically, video games that incorporate a racing or flying aspect are operated using a hand-held controller. When users elect to add additional components such as foot pedals and steering wheels, often the additional components are simply set on the floor or a table. The user generally sits at the table in a kitchen or computer chair with the pedals at his feet. While sitting at a table and operating a steering wheel and foot pedals may add to the simulation experience, there is much room for improvement.
Therefore, there has been some development of portable video game simulation cockpits intended to more closely mimic a driving or flying position. For example, design patent numbers D376,186 and D446,263 illustrate two prior race car simulation cockpits. However, traditional race car simulation cockpits are tailored only to certain users. Typical race car simulation cockpits are not adjustable to accommodate users of various size. At best, some race car simulation cockpits may allow for sliding adjustment of a seat forward and back, but no other adjustments are available. Moreover, traditional race car simulation cockpits do not provide an integral adjustable monitor stand and they are bulky and difficult to transport and store.
In addition, prior race car simulation cockpits are not adaptable for use with all of the multiple video gaming platforms currently available. Race car simulation cockpits are typically designed for use with certain video game platforms, but not with others. For example, one race car simulation cockpit may be designed for use with a NINTENDO game system, but not with a personal computer or a MACINTOSH.